


Inside Her Room

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Rated T for suggestive themes, also how do you write time skips? i'm so confused, and maybe minor sexuality, neighbors minqi, this age-thing is kinda hard wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: While waiting for her girlfriend to get ready, Yuqi reminisces on the five times she has been in Minnie's room.ORYuqi ends up in the hospital twice, and Minnie is (somewhat) responsible for both reasons.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Inside Her Room

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unnecessary word vomit up ahead.
> 
> If this seems rushed or repetitive, I'm sorry. I really don't know how to do this time skip thing.
> 
> Also, I had trouble with their whole age-dynamic. And I doubt that the representation/portrayal is even accurate. I still wanted to maintain their two-year age gap though, but I think it just made their relationship look awkward. Idk, you guys be the judge of that :P
> 
> (Edited, but excuse any errors/repetitions you may find.)

It was boring. Pointless, really, to be lying on the bed and staring blankly at the ceiling out of sheer boredom, when they could be at the mall sharing ice cream or watching a movie together. And Yuqi made sure to express her displeasure by complaining.

“Unnieee…” The Han girl whined. “Why am I here again?”

Minnie, in her damned undergarments of all things, paused in her extensive search for a nice outfit and fixed Yuqi with a questioning gaze.

“What? You don’t want to be with your _amazing_ girlfriend while her parents are out on a weekend trip to re-enact their honeymoon days?”

She teased playfully, turning back to her large closet and rifling through the vast array of clothes hanging inside as Yuqi laughed at her sarcasm. Minnie rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly and took out one of the many sweatshirts she had stolen from Yuqi’s wardrobe before throwing it in her direction. Sniggering at the loud _“yah!”_ that signaled her of its perfect hit.

“Oh, no. It beats having to stay home and listen to all my dad’s corny jokes while my mom tells him to shut up.” The younger grinned beneath the shirt as she removed it from her head, tossing it aside where it joined the reject pile accumulating on the floor. “But please, dear _princess._ Allow me to be of assistance by telling me what _exactly_ you need assistance for.”

Yuqi could feel the amusement emanating from Minnie when she retorted. Mutual banters were the daily norm for the two, and consisted about 35% of their relationship as they competed over who gets the last say in them.

It was all for good sport though, and they never escalated into full-fledged arguments or abrasive insults. Years of growing up together has made them capable of handling each other really well. Minnie’s cheek defined her, just as wit defined Yuqi.

Speaking of, Minnie stuck out her tongue at the girl and continued to ransack her now-disorganized closet. Meanwhile, Yuqi laid back on the fluffy, pink sheets and attempted to blow away the rogue strands of hair that have fallen on her face. Seeing that she has nothing better to do for the next thirty minutes, while her girlfriend has her own agenda of stripping her entire wardrobe naked. It’ll be _Hell_ to put all those clothes back in place.

_Eh, not my problem._

Sighing in defeat, Yuqi wandered her eyes across the pink-themed room. Most of Minnie’s belongings seemed to be in the same spots as she remembered when she first stepped into the Thai’s humble abode. The bulletin board hanging above her messy work desk was overloaded with polaroids, travel collages, photo cards of her favorite idols, and colorful post-it notes written with different inspirational quotes and song lyrics.

Overhead, the fairy lights were still strewn over the wall (although a couple of bulbs were busted from overuse) and surrounding the few posters of Troye Sivan and Billie Eilish taped on its pastel-pink surface. And in one corner of the room, her beloved electronic keyboard was set-up next to a microphone stand and a small cluster of plushies that didn’t have enough room to sit on the twin-sized bed, which was equally packed with some of the much older stuffed toys from her youth.

Aside from the handful of Yuqi’s _own_ belongings scattered around elsewhere (items that Minnie had so graciously “stolen” from _her_ room— _hey, isn’t that my black bucket hat?!),_ the place didn’t quite change at all.

Yuqi has only ventured inside this very bedroom a number of times. Five, if she wasn’t mistaken, and they were nearly as pointless as her lying on the bed while Minnie didn’t know what to do with her. She couldn’t exactly complain, however, since she enjoyed being in the older girl’s presence, despite the lack of productivity going on in those visits.

But regardless, each of them had been quite exciting and memorable in their own rights.

* * *

The first time Yuqi was in her room, Minnie had just moved into the apartment across hers after departing from Thailand. Apparently, her dad got promoted to a new position at an overseas branch in Seoul and brought his family along with him for a fresh start.

By then, Yuqi has been living in the country for almost nine years since her birth and was eager to meet the new neighbors. Especially when her mom informed her about their ten-year old daughter and how it would be great for Yuqi to befriend her. It also helped that Minnie can understand a decent portion of both Mandarin Chinese and English, plus a speck of Korean. So, communication wouldn’t be too much of a problem between them.

Of course, the social butterfly was more than ecstatic to make another friend. While she didn’t come from China, she knew how tough the adjustment process can be on foreigners. Yeh Shuhua, her best friend, had an exceptionally tough time trying to speak the language during the first year she came to Korea. The poor Taiwanese could only speak the very basic words and greetings back then, which made her selectively mute unless she was talking in Mandarin with Yuqi. Fortunately, she improved throughout the years and could now speak full sentences and even sing quite fluently in Korean. Just maybe with a tinge of an accent.

When Yuqi and her parents came over to visit their neighbors the following day, Mr. Song had all but pushed his daughter towards the room labeled _“Min’s Room”_ on a piece of short bond paper attached to the door.

“Have fun, Yuqi.” Her cheeky father said before he left to mingle with the other adults in the kitchen. “And remember—be nice!”

Little Yuqi rolled her eyes. She’s _always_ nice… if you excluded that time Soyeon and her got into a fight just because she thought the shorter girl had intentionally left bubblegum on her chair.

(Turns out, it was one of the boys trying to pull a prank on Yuqi, and they settled their differences by wrestling him at the sandbox until he cried. That, coupled with the two hours spent in detention, paved the way for their peculiar, but genuine friendship.)

Yuqi snickered at the memory of that fateful afternoon. Recalling how Minnie wasn’t as exuberant, chatty, and sarcastic as she is today. Instead, she was reclusive and shy to the point that she hid behind a rather large Mickey Mouse plush once Yuqi entered her room. A perpetual blush dusting her cheeks, which she attempted to cover up with one of Mickey’s round ears as she eyed her warily. Finding solace in her lone spot by a stack of unpacked boxes and a pink backpack decorated with white polka-dots.

Needless to say, Yuqi had been boyishly curious about her strange behavior. Curious enough to succeed in removing the worn-out Mickey toy from her grasp. She later realized that beyond her timid exterior, Minnie is actually an interesting person.

Despite her young age, Yuqi’s developing mind was fairly observant as she studied the quiet girl. Taking note of her sleek, ebony tresses that matched her own hair color (just a bit wavier), and those pale-pink lips that were pulled into a cautious frown. Half of her face was obscured behind a stubborn lock of her hair, so she couldn’t tell the color of her eyes until she moved closer. Minnie averted her gaze immediately, but she was quick and went straight into her line of vision again. Light-brown meeting her dark, chocolate ones.

For once in her entire eight-years of existing, the talkative Song Yuqi found herself at a loss for words. And Minnie herself was also dealing with the same predicament, since her voice faltered when she tried to speak.

“H-Hi…” She nervously greets in English. It seemed like she wanted to look away, but still maintained eye-contact out of politeness.

Yuqi blinked a few times to gather her senses back. Then promptly smiled while waving at her like they were close friends who just got separated for a year. “Hiya, I’m Yuqi.” She says cheerfully in the same language, hoping that her forwardness would coax Minnie out of her shell. “I live in the apartment across yours. What’s your name?”

The girl stared at her for a moment. Inquisitive and uncertain, before she replied in the softest volume Yuqi has ever heard from a person’s mouth. Had it not been for their close proximity, the Han girl wouldn’t have caught it.

“Minnie…” She mumbled, fiddling with her hands anxiously as she tried to shrink inside her parka jacket. Like a turtle retracting into its shell.

Yuqi nodded. “Nice to meet you, Minnie.” Her smile remained intact, even if she didn’t return it. “I’m Chinese, by the way. But I’ve lived in Korea all my life.”

“Thai, and I’m from Bangkok.”

“Cool.”

Yeah, they have a _lot_ of ground to cover up for their first interaction.

They lapsed into a semi-awkward silence after that, and Minnie hurried back to her place behind her old Mickey Mouse plush. Yuqi didn’t stop her and just stood up from where she was kneeling to examine the mostly-bare bedroom. Casually strolling across the place while the Thai watched her carefully.

To say Minnie was surprised would be an understatement. Because she didn’t expect Yuqi to be so… patient and tolerant of her unwelcoming attitude. She hasn’t even shown the slightest ounce of hospitality ever since her arrival, yet Yuqi acted like it wasn’t a big deal and stuck around instead of outright ditching her like she initially thought.

It was… confusing.

Minnie isn’t a mean person, but her outwardly shy demeanor had gotten her teased back at her old elementary school. Along with the fact that she’s the teacher’s daughter, which stirred rumors about her getting _“special treatment”_ and other nonsense when she actually worked hard to get good grades. And although Bangkok is already a large city by itself, it wasn’t as huge and domineering as Seoul is.

This led her to the question: Why was Yuqi being nice? Weren’t people native to large cities (especially the capital ones) predominantly apathetic and uninterested with each other’s lives?

In a surge of confidence, Minnie posed the question before she could stop herself. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Yuqi glanced up from the family portrait sitting on her vacant desk and fixed her with an inquiring look. Sizing her up for a couple seconds until she shrugged. “My dad taught me to always be nice to people.” She turned back to the photo and added, “Plus, you’re pretty.”

Minnie’s deep, brown eyes widened at the sudden compliment before squeezing them shut and hiding her reddened face behind Mickey Mouse. She said nothing.

A few more minutes had passed when Mrs. Song showed up at the doorway. It was time for them to leave. “Yuqi, where are you? We’re going home now.”

The Han girl popped up in front of her. “I’m right here, mom.”

“There you are. Come on, dear. Your father is waiting for us.”

Yuqi took her hand, but not before flashing Minnie another smile as she left the room with her mom. Minnie moved to follow them out, except the loose threads from Mickey’s arm got caught at the door’s lever knob. Separating it from the rest of his body in faint, but audible rip.

The two looked behind them and saw the flurry of white stuffing scattered by Minnie’s feet, and her mother came rushing to her side in an instant.

“Aw, sweetheart _._ That was a present from grandma.” She said while stroking her daughter’s hair comfortingly. Minnie stared at the carpeted floor with an unreadable expression, but Yuqi could swear that she saw her eyes watering up with the start of tears.

_She must really like that Mickey plush…_

Minnie’s father appeared in the hallway upon hearing the small commotion and came over to gather all the stuffing so he could shove them back into the tear on Mickey’s now-armless side. “Ah, well. It had a good run. The thing’s been around since Min began to walk, and it’s in a pretty bad shape. Guess we’re gonna have to throw it away.”

Mrs. Song held out her hand with a gracious smile. “There’s a garbage disposal near the elevators. We’re heading out anyway, so we can put it there for you.”

He thanked her, and they turned to leave once more. Bringing along Mickey Mouse and his detached arm. Yuqi peeked over her shoulder to offer one last smile. “Bye, Minnie! See you soon!”

The Thai half-heartedly returned both gestures, but didn’t meet her concerned gaze. As Yuqi and her parents stepped into the hallway between their neighboring apartments, she made a split-second decision and grasped Mickey’s only arm.

“Hey, mom? Can I… Can I hold onto this for a bit longer?” She asked in a surprisingly small voice. Not like the boisterous one they’ve grown accustomed to.

Her parents share a knowing look before Mrs. Song handed Yuqi the dismembered toy with a smile.

“I figured you might want something to do with it.” She remarked when they were inside their home, and the Han girl blushed at her dad’s loud chortles ringing through the foyer.

_“Bàba!”_

* * *

Yuqi rolled onto her stomach and sighed, remembering all the teasing she had to endure that afternoon. From _both_ her parents, no less.

She glared at the very same Mickey Mouse plush sitting by the headboard. “The things I do for her…” She muttered through a doting smile and chuckled softly. Glancing at Minnie, who was applying make-up at her huge vanity table.

Yeah, she’d do anything to make her happy.

“How much longer, unnie?” Yuqi asked while propping herself up on her elbows to observe her girlfriend. Even from this angle, she could see the smirk playing on Minnie’s lips as she applied some mascara to her eyelashes.

“You know, sweetie. _Normal_ people actually take their time to get ready when they’re going somewhere. Instead of just throwing on a hoodie and leaving the house with only perfume to cover up their sweat.”

Yuqi pouted at the teasing jab (although Minnie isn’t wrong), but then grinned impudently right after. She thought of the consequences of her next words before deciding that it was too rich to pass up.

“Oh, c’monnnn~ _You_ don’t smell _that_ bad when we’re outside.”

Right on cue, Minnie scowled and grabbed a random lipstick so she could launch it at the cocky girl. Her flustered expression being totally worth the minor sting on Yuqi’s forehead as a result. She rolled onto her back again and mindlessly rubbed at the sore spot while she resumed her musings, and Minnie kept to her own devices with flushed cheeks.

Teasing her girlfriend is such a joy.

* * *

The second time Yuqi had entered her room was about three years after the first. It was during Christmas Eve, and her family got invited by the Yontararaks to join them in celebrating the holiday. With their parents busy laughing their asses off to whatever conversation was happening between them and their group of drunken friends, the two girls entertained themselves in the pleasant atmosphere provided by the now-furnished (and pink-themed) bedroom.

She sometimes questioned whether or not they were more mature than the adults in those situations.

Yuqi perched herself on the window sill and watched the many people scampering about the sidewalks down below. Most likely in a rush to meet with the rest of their families for the night, or maybe doing some last-minute Christmas shopping in hopes of acquiring a good gift before it was too late.

Up ahead, she could easily spot the elaborate water fountain that sparkled beneath the moon’s glow and the various lights propped along the nearby buildings and shops. Finding that she had a much better view of the plaza this high up, and with the glass pane pushed open so she could situate herself at the edge. She didn’t have to worry about falling off, since there was a fire escape just beneath her feet that looked stable enough to hold her weight. Plus, she really enjoyed the feeling of the cool, December wind licking her skin and brushing through her blonde-dyed hair.

“So, Yuqi…” The girl looked to her left and saw Minnie staring at her with a child-like gleam in her eyes. “What did you get me for Christmas?”

Yuqi breathed out an amused laugh from her nose. She loves how straightforward Minnie has become lately. Back then, the Han girl needed to play the role of an ambassador and showed the new girl her classes, her own set of friends, her favorite hang-out spot after school, and (because it seemed mandatory) the best possible bathroom to use inside the campus. Eventually, Yuqi’s extroverted personality grew on Minnie and she became more out-going and expressive.

Even so, Yuqi never wasted a chance to make the Thai blush. Because it reminded her of how they first met.

“Minnie-unnie,” (One thing she realized—Minnie likes it whenever she calls her by this honorific, if all the times it made her turn red in the face were anything to go by.) “It’s not even midnight yet. We still got half an hour until then.”

Minnie shook her head vehemently, which highlighted the purple-dyed ends of her caramel brown hair as they swayed and tangled together.

“I don’t care, I wanna see it!” She rebelled with puffed cheeks. _Cute._ “I’ll show you my gift if you show me yours.”

Before Yuqi could stop her, Minnie grabbed one of the two boxes near the foot of her bed and held it out for the younger to take. The little box was neatly wrapped in dark, yellow paper decorated with tiny prints of a mini-giraffe, and tied with a small, brown bow. She noticed how Minnie kept glancing imploringly at her larger present. It wasn’t as neatly wrapped as hers, but she compensated for it by covering the box in pink wrapping paper with white stripes.

Yuqi wondered if the size was what’s so tantalizing to her and sighed at how utterly adorable she is.

“Okay, fine.” She conceded after grabbing the offered gift. “But I’ll go through yours first since it’s easier to open.”

She peeled off the tape slowly just to aggravate her, then laughed when Minnie got so impatient and tore apart the paper for her instead. Once they’ve calmed down, Yuqi peered into the box and carefully pulled out a shiny trinket from the packaging to scrutinize it under the light. Minnie seemed momentarily distracted and chewed on her bottom lip.

It was a chain bracelet with a silver key attached in the middle.

“I know it’s not really cool, or anything…” Minnie began to speak, nervous about the response as she focused solely on the carpet while fidgeting her hands. “… but I figured it was sentimental.”

Hearing no answer, she looked back at Yuqi and saw her confused expression. She blushed.

“Do you remember that second day of school three years ago? We stayed in late because you wanted me to hang out with our friends at the playground, except I got scared and locked myself in the janitor’s closet for almost an hour. You found me and even picked the lock so you could get me out.”

Yuqi furrowed her brows. Deep in thought as the gears in her head turned to recollect the memory. When she finally remembered it, she let loose a loud snort. “Oh, yeah! You ran away crying after I opened the door!”

The redness on Minnie’s cheeks grew prominent. “Be quiet you.” She grumbled, folding her arms defiantly across her chest like she was about to have a temper tantrum.

To her dismay, Yuqi kept teasing her by adding more bits to the embarrassing story. “Not only that, you also tried hiding in one of the bathroom stalls at the third floor. So, I had to _physically_ climb over it to comfort you!”

Boy, did Minnie want to strangle the cheeky brat. Especially with that darn smirk on her face.

“Y-Yah! Shut up!”

“Alright, alright! Chill!”

Yuqi stepped down from the window sill and pulled the Thai into a hug. Minnie flinched, but immediately relaxed in her arms and returned the gesture just as tightly.

“Thanks for this, unnie. I’ll wear it well.” She says sincerely, her breath fanning against the older girl’s neck. Leaving a faint tingle on Minnie’s fair skin, even after they parted. “Wanna put it on for me?”

Yuqi handed the bracelet over to her, and Minnie undid the clasp before encircling it around her wrist. She reddened slightly at her long fingers brushing along her paler skin and lingering there once the accessory was in place. Once Minnie retracted them, Yuqi retreated to her previous spot on the window sill while she sat quietly on her bed. Despite her initial enthusiasm to break open the large present, Minnie did nothing for some time until Yuqi coughed into her fist, and she gazed up at her curiously.

The younger girl motioned at the still-unwrapped box waiting for her on the floor and simpered. “Aren’t you gonna open mine next?”

In a flash, Minnie’s ecstatic smile appeared on her face as she leapt to snatch the gift from the side. Ripping through the pristine, pink paper and opening the flaps to peep inside. She froze upon seeing its content.

Yuqi’s hand shot up to rub her nape shyly, a nervous habit of hers, as she took feigned interest in her scruffy, red Converse while Minnie lifted the repaired Mickey Mouse plush out of the box, wearing a stunned expression.

“It’s nothing much compared to yours... I didn’t know how to stitch, so I asked my mom to teach me. I thought it’d be more… _meaningful_ to fix it myself, even if it’s not the prettiest work I’ve ever done. But you looked really sad when it broke, a-and I wanted to do something about it... Sorry if it took so long, I pricked my fingers way too many times that I wanted to give up halfway and— _auck!”_

Her anxious rambling was cut short when Minnie latched onto her, causing Yuqi to stumble and almost fall out the window as she tried to balance them both.

“Thank you…” She managed to choke through all the wet sobs and laughs, her arms looped around her torso in a rib-crushing embrace. “This… This really means a lot to me…”

Yuqi patted her head awkwardly before reciprocating the hug and burying Minnie’s face in the crook of her neck. After a moment of hugging, she pulled back slightly and saw those glistening, brown eyes staring down at her. Yuqi met her gaze with a toothy grin, but frowned when Minnie didn’t smile back.

“Unnie, what’s wrong?”

The Thai said nothing and just leaned in kiss her cheek. This time, Yuqi _did_ indeed fall out the window in sheer surprise and toppled onto the fire escape. The rusty, old metal broke under the pressure, and she fell another story before landing with a hard thud.

“Yuqi!” Minnie exclaimed as she rushed over to check on her. Looking down at the heap of broken metal strewn about and layering on top of the groaning Yuqi. “Oh my god, Yuqi! Are you okay?!”

The Han girl raised her head weakly and attempted to prop herself up on her arm, but it collapsed under her in a sharp jolt of pain. “I’m good…!” She hissed behind her clenched teeth, yet still tried to flash Minnie her award-winning grin. “I-I think I’ve broken my arm though…”

_“Merry Christmas!”_ Came the taunting cheer of thousands around the city as the clock struck twelve. Ten minutes later, Yuqi was being hauled off the dilapidated fire escape and into the cozy apartment of the residents living directly below the Yontararak family. She sent them remorseful looks for ruining their Christmas party, while they were just worried that they’ve done something wrong.

After she had soothed the guilt-stricken Minnie from apologizing till kingdom come, Yuqi’s parents came in and drove her to the emergency room for a tetanus shot and a cast. Of course, Minnie tagged along.

Despite what had happened to her, Yuqi still couldn’t hate that Christmas day. She got a bike from her parents, a giraffe plush from Soyeon, a cap from Soojin, a new denim jacket from both Miyeon and Shuhua, and lastly—a kiss (plus bracelet) from her close friend Minnie.

Overall, it was a great holiday. And she liked her presents that year too.

* * *

Yuqi smiled at the memory, staring at the very same bracelet she’s currently donning and asked aloud. “Yo, unnie. Remember that time you broke my arm on Christmas? ‘Cuz I do.”

It took a beat of silence before she received an answer. “No.”

She sat up and eyed the older girl doubtfully.

“You suuuure~?” Yuqi drawled, curling her tongue as she stretched out the word. Hoping that it’ll annoy her girlfriend. It worked, and Minnie spun around to glare at her with hands on her hips.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

The corner of Yuqi’s lips curved upwards. “Well, _I_ seem to remember _you_ kissing me and then accidentally throwing me out the window... Unless it was some other lucky girl?

Minnie scrunched her nose in mock contempt. “You must have Alzheimer’s, because that happened on Christmas _Eve._ Not Christmas day, Woogie.”

Yuqi just shrugged as she laid back down on the bed. “Same banana.” She says coolly with a wave of her hand. “But I guess you’re right there.”

Minnie nodded and resumed examining herself in the mirror, contemplating on which button-up shirt to wear over her cropped singlet. Graphic, or flannel? Striped, or plain? “Of course, I’m right.” She said as a matter-of-factly, her warm smile betraying her dismissive tone. “Now go back to whatever it is you’re thinking about and let me change in peace.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

* * *

The third time Yuqi had stepped into her room was another two and a half years later. She was already thirteen by that time, and Minnie was fifteen. They didn’t really spend much time at her place, but the sweltering heat of the summer months had forced them to stay inside and cool off in her apartment unit. God bless the person who created air-conditioners.

“It’s so hot!” Yuqi complained once she flopped onto the bed. Her long, ginger hair fanning across the pink comforters as she narrowed her eyes at the ceiling. Like it was the one responsible for this blistering temperature. “I think we should go to Busan and throw ourselves into the sea.”

Minnie giggled from where she was seated on a chair, amused at how one-track minded the younger could be.

“And just _how_ exactly do you suggest we go there by ourselves?” She humored lightly, her gaze teasing beneath the thick bangs curtained around her forehead. “The last time I checked, we’re both still minors who can’t go very far without needing an adult’s supervision.”

Yuqi frowned. “I mean—it’s just three hours by train, right?” Minnie clarified it with a hum. “See? It’s not that far. And besides, we’ve commuted on our own since last year. I doubt they’ll think twice about two teens boarding the train. Most of us are doing it anyway.”

“Yeah, but traveling to and from school.” The Thai corrected her.

“It’s summer, there should be some leniency for us to go places instead of just suffering in our homes.” A lightbulb then flashed above Yuqi’s head. “I heard Jeju Island is a great place for a vacation.”

“You’re really set on going anywhere with a beach, huh?”

“And an ocean!” Yuqi added excitedly, causing Minnie to laugh at her weird, yet cute antics.

“Why don’t you just jump into a pool if you’re so desperate?” The older girl joked. Not expecting Yuqi to take her rhetorical words seriously, until her hazelnut eyes widened all of a sudden. _Oh, no._

“Unnie, you’re a genius!” She declared, shooting upright to give her a beaming smile. “That’s a lot more sensible than a beach!”

Minnie smiled back, albeit a bit lost and confused. “Err, thanks…?”

Yuqi did a _“come here”_ motion with her hand, and she stood up from her chair to approach the girl who had basically claimed her own bed for herself. Without warning, Yuqi grabbed onto Minnie’s wrist and pulled her with a lot more force than she intended to. Before either of them could catch themselves, their heads bumped together and their lips brushed ever-so slightly from the action.

“Oh, geez! I-I’m sorry!”

Minnie rubbed her forehead while Yuqi began apologizing profusely, both their faces burning from the accidental kiss that occurred less than five seconds ago. To say she was shocked would be an absolute understatement.

And although this wasn’t how she imagined her first kiss would be like, she couldn’t deny that she wanted it to be with the Han girl.

“It’s fine, Yuqi. Calm down.” Minnie laughed again in an attempt to soothe her panicked friend. “What is it that made you almost give me a concussion _and_ also steal my first kiss in one go?”

Yuqi sputtered as she blushed faintly. “W-Well… I wanted a hug?”

Minnie wasn’t quite buying it. “You know, you could’ve just _asked.”_ She pointed out with a raised brow.

“Yeah, but… I wanted to surprise you…” Yuqi tried to reason (very poorly at that) while scratching her neck sheepishly. “Totally backfired though. Uh, how about I treat you to some milkshake downstairs? As an apology… of sorts—and because it’s super hot.”

Man, did it sound like a date.

“Game.” Minnie got off the bed and stretched her hand out for Yuqi to take. This time, being extra mindful not to yank as hard as the latter did initially. “C’mon, let’s see if your oreo milkshake is still available.”

Yuqi complied obediently and allowed Minnie to drag her towards the door, her cheeks heating up all the way to the convenience store as they held hands. Even after they got their drinks and sat together by the window to indulge in their cold beverages.

* * *

“Unnie?”

“Hm?”

“Do you remember our first kiss?”

Minnie, who was trying on a pair of frayed shorts, glanced at Yuqi from the side of her mirror. “The one when we were taking pictures by the Han river? Yeah, I remember that. It was my birthday, and you said that you wanted to give me something special.”

Her affectionate smile, coupled with the dreamy look in her brown eyes, made Yuqi feel bad for ruining the otherwise tender atmosphere with her next words. “No, no. I mean _before_ that. The summer one.”

Her girlfriend seemed lost in thought until she scoffed. “Oh, God. Please don’t remind me.”

Yuqi rolled onto her side and propped her head up on a hand, her mouth curved into its trademark smirk. “The cashier guy thought I bumped my head against the shelves or something, ‘cuz the red spot was pretty obvious under the lights.”

“And we held hands all the way back upstairs, yeah. Way to woo me, Ms. Charming.” Minnie chaffed as she sarcastically grinned at their reflections.

“I have my methods.” Yuqi winked, then rolled her eyes afterwards when the Thai pretended to gag. _Meanie Minnie._ “Hey, don’t give me that. You’re not so smooth yourself, Ms. _I’ll-Express-My-Affections-By-Pushing-My-Crush-Out-Of-A-Seventh-Story-Window.”_

Minnie’s cheeks colored in embarrassment, but she still shot back in the need to save face. “That’s your fault, you _pabo._ It was just a harmless peck, yet you overreacted by tripping over yourself!”

Yuqi jutted out her lower lip in another one of her signature pouts, which made her look even more like a baby with her innocent face. (Quite ironic, really. Considering her deep, and matured voice.)

“That’s not gonna work, sweetie.”

“It’s worth a try!”

“Suuuuure~ Whatever clears your conscience, I guess.”

“Clear my consc—? Ugh, nevermind.”

They both returned to their businesses (again), and Yuqi tried to recall the fourth time she had been in Minnie’s room. However, she could only remember bits and pieces of the memory.

* * *

It happened less than two years after that… awkward first kiss, and fifteen-year-old Yuqi worked up the courage to finally ask the older girl out. By then, Minnie was already seventeen and nearing her eighteenth birthday (which is when their second, but _real_ kiss happened).

The term break was about to end soon, and Yuqi—in her haste to reach their shared floor—skipped her usual routine of taking the elevator by climbing up the stairs instead. Greeting the Yontararak parents in a sweaty, panting mess as she asked to visit Minnie. They immediately let her in, and Yuqi didn’t think twice about knocking before she burst into the room with a surge of confidence. The prospect of a date dying on her tongue once she processed the view in front of her.

Minnie, standing at the center with her black hair wet, in all her naked glory as she held onto a flimsy towel that didn’t even conceal her spectacular figure, while Yuqi openly gawked at her nude backside. Bared for only _her_ eyes to see. Eyes that abruptly locked with a pair of scandalized browns belonging to her current source of interest.

“What the Hell, Yuqi?!” Minnie screeched through a beet-red face as she tried (and failed) to cover up her body, but it was too late.

Yuqi has seen _everything,_ and she’ll take this very image to the damn grave itself.

The Han girl felt her legs become jelly, and she slumped forward in a snap. Her head gracefully meeting the stupid doorknob on the way down. She briefly heard Minnie shouting her name, then blacked out completely once she hit the carpeted floor.

Oh my god, did _that_ show her all the stars. (Literally. She saw stars in her vision.)

The following day, Yuqi awoke on a hospital bed with a bandage wrapped around her slightly throbbing head. Musing at how Minnie seemed to have a knack for unintentionally sending her to the hospital. The doctor stationed inside her room informed Yuqi that she had been knocked out for almost a full day due to a minor concussion. While she did end up with a bleeding cut that required stitches, it wasn’t anything serious.

Scanning her eyes across the sterile, blue room, she found her dad snoozing away to his heart’s content on a couch; and Minnie seated on a plastic chair right beside her bed. Unlike her father, the Thai was wide awake and holding Yuqi’s hand in her own. Their fingers intertwined rather tightly.

Yuqi gulped at the war flashbacks from yesterday’s mini fiasco playing in her mind. “Unnie, I can explain…”

Minnie’s eyes curved into little crescents. “If you weren’t injured, I would’ve smacked you.” She tells her with an all-too-sweet smile, though Yuqi knew she was just teasing when it softened. “But I’m glad you’re awake now.”

The younger girl plastered a dopey grin on her face as she winced subtly at the sting in her head. Minnie squeezed her hand gently, and Yuqi fought to control the giddiness she was feeling from the warm touch.

“I’m really sorry for barging in like that. I just—I thought it was okay ‘cuz your parents let me in, so I figured you were available. And not, y’know… standing naked?”

Minnie chuckled at her guilty expression and reached up with her free hand to tuck aside the unruly strands of chestnut hair behind Yuqi’s ear.

“It’s okay, Woogie. I understand.” She reassured, calling her by the silly nickname that Soyeon had coined to annoy her. Yuqi loathed it entirely at first, until Minnie began saying it in a way that made it sound more like an endearment rather than a taunt. Call her biased, but using it is a privilege granted only to the Thai. Everyone else can go choke, including that midget Jeon.

Yuqi sighed in relief and sunk back into the clean, white bed—before inhaling sharply when she leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“But next time, you can just ask.”

Minnie planted a chaste kiss on her bandaged forehead, then got up with the excuse of wanting to grab a drink from the vending machine. She moved towards the door with an extra spring in her step while Yuqi sputtered incoherencies, and threw a wink over her shoulder as she exited the room. Poor Yuqi almost combusted on the spot from how hot her face was burning.

(If she didn’t know any better, she could’ve sworn that Minnie was blushing as well. If her pink-tinted cheeks were a tell-tale sign of it.)

That night, Yuqi couldn’t sleep. And her insomnia had nothing to do with the pounding in her head.

* * *

The younger girl was yanked back into reality by the repetitive snapping of fingers and the soft calling of her name. Blinking repeatedly until she realized that Minnie was trying to grab her attention so she could rate her outfit.

“What do you think?” She twirled around on her white sneakers and smiled expectantly.

Yuqi scanned her from head to toe, whistling in approval at the refreshing look she has taken. Which was not only fashionable, but comfortable enough to wear in the humid weather outside. She made a mental note to buy more flannel shirts for Minnie after noticing her penchant for them, whilst also trying not to stare too obviously at her exposed midriff. And damn, those legs? In those shorts? Oh, _yes._ They are absolutely to die for—

“Hey, Dora. Are you done exploring? Because my eyes are up here.”

Minnie approached her and placed two fingers under Yuqi’s gaping jaw to push her mouth closed. Her crescent-shaped eyes twinkling in fond amusement for her dumb girlfriend, whose face reminded her of a goldfish. Big-eyed and agape. “I’ll take it as a good sign, yes?”

Yuqi bobbed her head enthusiastically. “Yes, definitely yes. Ten out of ten. Five stars.” She babbled on while raising both her thumbs in approval. “You look great in anything, unnie. Honest to God.”

She felt victorious when Minnie blushed at her earnest words. However, it was unfortunately short-lived when she saw her lips curling into yet another smirk. Three-fourths mischievous, and one-fourth suggestive. Yuqi swallowed on impulse. _I’ve made a terrible mistake._

“Anything… or nothing?”

And just like that, her mind has officially bluescreened as she spluttered from the innuendo. “U-U-Uhhhh…”

Minnie burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of her girlfriend’s mental malfunction. Feeling a tad piteous for putting her in such a conflicted state.

“You don’t have to answer that. I know what your answer is anyway.” She jests while affectionately patting Yuqi on the head like a troubled puppy. Fitting, since her whines were pretty akin to one. “Now get up and let’s go. We promised the girls that we’ll meet with them at the café in forty minutes. I bet Soojin’s already there after her tutorial class.”

Yuqi snapped out of her dazed stupor at the gentle, yet insistent tugging on her sleeve as Minnie urged her off the bed. “Y-Yeah, of course!” She stammered, getting up instantly once a dainty hand laced with hers and pulled her towards the door. “Can we get cake when we’re there? I’m kinda craving for some right now.”

“If we’re sharing, it better not be that double-chocolate mousse. That one’s too heavy for me.”

“Nevermind. Who said I was sharing? Psh!”

Minnie gave her a side-eye glare that contrasted her happy demeanor. “Do I hear someone begging to sleep on the floor tonight?” She challenged.

Yuqi let out an overly-dramatic gasp. “You wouldn’t!”

“I will. And you can say goodbye to all your little spoon privileges as well.”

“But-But—! Unnieeee!”

The Thai laughed before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend’s pouty lips, and Yuqi reciprocated immediately. Their steps slowing down a bit as they lingered there for a short moment until reluctantly parting. Ah, well. They can make-out later—preferably in the privacy of her bedroom.

“I was just kidding.” Minnie said with a soft smile. “C’mon, you big baby. We’re gonna be late.”

As Yuqi got dragged away to the elevators, she thought back to her fifth and most recent visit to Minnie’s room. Staring at their interlocked hands while grinning to herself.

_Yeah, I like this one too._

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I'm so embarrassed by this HAHAHAHA
> 
> Please don't pitchfork me for the suggestive themes and implications. Especially in relation to their ages. I feel like it's part of the "puberty" process, but maybe I'm just unholy—  
> Anyway, this might be my last IDLE fic for now. I kinda wanna write for other groups like ITZY. So, I hope it's alright :D
> 
> Auf wiedersehen.
> 
> (**Btw, I used to be @BetaShark. But my friend and I played around with our names and this one just appealed to me more, lol.)


End file.
